Sempiternal Love
by collidewiththesky45
Summary: My best friend Maia and I wrote this together and it's our first story so tell us how it is. It was love at first sight for John when he laid eyes on Sherlock Holmes. Read to uncover to drama of relationships, deep dark secrets of drug abuse, lots of sex, and the stress of being famous.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: John

John stepped into the laboratory and saw a stunning man sitting at a microscope.

"Really John?" He thought to himself. "Stunning? He is a man you know."

John shook off the thought to focus on more important things. Like what he was doing here. But his train of thought was broken by a question from this mysterious man.

"Afghanistan or Iraq?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Excuse me?"

"I said. Afghanistan or Iraq?" The man said with more intent on knowing the answer.

"Afghanistan."

"Ahh and you're a doctor?"

"How did you know that?"

The man smirked and left John to wonder how he did know.

"He probably just researched me beforehand." John thought to himself.

John just couldn't get over the sheer beauty of this man. From his slender and lean frame to his high cheekbones. His tight dark button up and dark trousers. John was mesmerized.

"John, what the hell, you are straight! You should not be thinking about how tight his pants are around his arse. Stop John."

John didn't know what got into him. Its just this, this man made him feel like no other person has ever made him feel. He didn't know what to think. Before he knew it he caught just the last thing this man said before leaving.

"My name is Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221b Baker St. Come at 2."

Then the mysterious man strutted out of the room and all John could think of was how Sherlock was like no one he ever met.

It was a quarter past 2 and John was hurrying to find the flat. When he finally arrived at the address, he knocked on the door. Sherlock opened it in an appealing way. However someone opens a door in an appealing way, if thats even possible. Sherlock made it possible. He said hello. And this made John almost weak in the knees. Just him saying words, hell, he could read the dictionary and John would listen to it all. The landlady Mrs. Hudson offered tea and John limped to the couch and sat down.

Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson discussed a new string of suicides and Sherlock announced there was another. This excited him and he flew out of the flat to grab his coat. He asked John if he wanted to come join him to the crime scene. John was rather glad that he got this opportunity. He was overjoyed to accompany this tall lean man in a long dark blue overcoat and a scarf. John leaped up and joined him to the crime scene.

X


	2. Chapter 2: Sherlock

Chapter 2: Sherlock

I was finishing up looking at the samples of blood from the latest murder when I saw the short blonde man step in. He doesn't know why but he got chills up his spine. This man was short and older looking. Not much older, more like years of stress and war. He carried himself like a soldier, leading to the first question I will ask.

"Afghanistan or Iraq?"

"Excuse me?" He seemed very put-off by my question.

"I said, Afghanistan or Iraq?"

"Afghanistan." The blonde man said quickly, as if he wanted to get this conversation over with.

Sherlock has never been one for social skills. So he just returned to his work. Bending down back over the microscope This mans name was John. John, that name was average. very average. But something about it made sherlock feel strange.

"This is strange. I feel something I haven't felt in a long time." He felt this sudden rush of happiness, euphoria. This made him remember of the days when he did heroin. that sudden rush as he shot it up his veins. "NO. Those days are gone. Over." He shook his head as if to shake out the thought.

Sherlock quickly spat out his name and address before rushing out the door to go and check up on something. He went back to the flat and waited until 2. He heard a knock at the door and opened it hurriedly. He was excited to see John again. To get that rush. To distract him. John sat down in a chair and waited for Mrs. Hudson to bring tea. She mentioned the recent string of suicides.

"There's been another" he said

"What?" said Mrs Hudson as Sherlock rushed to grab his coat and scarf. He never went anywhere without them.

He remembered John. Oh John.

"Care to join me, John?" He asked  
"Oh god yes" Replied John.

X


	3. Chapter 3: John

Chapter 3: John

Sherlock ran right out the door. It was quite hard to keep up with his pace as he bolted down the rainy London street. As Sherlock started to slow down with his pace John could see where they were arriving. A small coffee shop. "I thought we were going somewhere that had to do with the most recent murder..?" John thought to himself. The two men entered the small building and sat in the far left of the shop.

"What made you want to come here? I thought we were going to the crime scene to pick up something."

"No, I decided I wanted to learn more about you." Sherlock said. "For fucks sake why does this man have to look so goddamn beautiful? STOP IT JOHN! This is a man and as far as you know, you like woman. But what if I don't..? Maybe I really do have feelings for this very strange man that I have no past with." As John was fighting with his thoughts Sherlock interrupted his little conversation he was having.

"John, have you gotten out of a recent relationship?" he said with such curiosity.

"No I have not actually." why is he asking such an odd question?

"Hmm interesting.." sherlock said calmly. "does he like me? because I'm starting to think I really like this odd man."

X


	4. Chapter 4: Sherlock

Chapter 4: Sherlock

John. John John John John. That's all Sherlock could think about. His eyes. His hair. His perfect lips. His teeth. All of it. It was just so beautifully sexy. Sherlock thought himself to be asexual. Just not interested. But this man. This man changed that. He likes him.

"Sherlock, have you solved that case yet?" John inquired.

"Hmm," he replied. Staring at his work still

"I'll take that as a yes," John replies. Looking up from the newspaper to glance at John.

They lock eyes for a moment. Just a moment. But Sherlock can see it in John's face the signs of arousal. Not to full extent. But dilated pupils and all that. He was sure he was showing signs too. So Sherlock blushed and broke the gaze and returned to his work.

"Fuck that man is mesmerizing." Sherlock thought to himself as he put the next slide in the microscope.

Sherlock didn't quite understand what his feelings were towards this man. Was it love? But then again, what exactly is love? Sherlock was hopelessly confused. John is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. "What are you saying? I thought you weren't interested in anything?" Well I guess I'm wrong, but sherlock is never wrong.

Sherlock caught himself staring at John. He couldn't bring himself to look away. He just- he can't. John is too perfect. "dammit John. I need to focus but your sheer perfection won't allow me too," Sherlock eventually had to stop staring so he could return to his work. But he still couldn't fully focus on the task at hand.

That night they went to bed. And Sherlock couldn't sleep so he decided to go to the kitchen and make a cup of tea. He then heard shouts and lots of tossing and turning from John's room. "Must be a nightmare. Poor thing." He rushed up the stairs to wake John up from it.

"Sherlock? What are you doing here?" John groggily said as he woke up. Glistened in a thin sheen of sweat.

"I... I heard you shouting. I wanted to make sure you were alright" Sherlock stammered out. He couldn't say what he wanted to. That he was worried. And had feelings for him.

"Well I'm alright now. You can go to bed." John said as he fell asleep.

"Okay," Sherlock said as he made sure John was asleep before gently kissing his forehead.

And in that moment. For just a second. Sherlock swore he saw John smile.

X


	5. Chapter 5: John

Chapter 5: John

I woke up to the sound of Sherlock opening my door.

"Sherlock? What are you doing here? God I'm soaked in sweat..

"I... I heard you shouting. I wanted to make sure you were alright" He sees very nervous it's so fucking cute!

"Well I'm alright now. You can go back to bed." I fell back to my pillow and was only half asleep. That's when I heard a small creak right by my bed and this presence, then I felt Sherlock's lips on my forehead and it make me smile ever so slightly. "I really like him. I think I might be falling for him. Believe me it's been awhile since I've been in love and this sure is love I'm feeling towards this man... I wonder if he feels the same... Impossible, he's the infamous Sherlock Holmes for fuck sake, he could never like me let alone love me back."

The next morning came with a BANG! It startled me and I quickly got out of bed and rushed to where I heard to loud noise. It was Sherlock in the kitchen. "Oh wow he looks so adorable with bed head and that groggy look on his face."

"Sherlock, what the hell was that?!"

"Just testing something out." He said so quickly. "I think I'm ready to have the 'talk' with him. I really, truly believe I'm in love and I just can't keep it inside anymore."

"Sherlock.. when you have a minute, can we talk?"

"Yes, John, just give me a few then I will meet you in the living room." he said. I went to my room to freshen up before I talk to Sherlock. I took off my t-shirt and sleeping trousers and grabbed a grey jumper and put that on. "C'mon John you have to talk to him... he NEEDS to know..." John left the room to finally have the talk with Sherlock. He walked down the stairs and into the living area passing the kitchen and peering in to see Sherlock still in his work. "He, no matter how deep he is into his studies, he is so adorable." Sherlock then came out of the kitchen and went to his room all of a sudden.

X


	6. Chapter 6: Sherlock

This is a short fluff chapter

Chapter 6: Sherlock

John came into the kitchen right as one of Sherlock's experiments exploded. He seemed nervous. "I wonder why?" John said he needed to speak to him. "Oh god. What could this possibly be?"

Sherlock told John that he would meet him in the living room to talk. He went to his room and decided to get dressed. He pulled of his tee-shirt and sleeping pants. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of dark trousers and put them on. He then grabbed a dark purple shirt and put it on. He left the room to go speak with John, still buttoning up his shirt. John seemed to be trying to hide his starring as Sherlock's chest was exposed while buttoning up his shirt.

"Sherlock, sit down," John said to him. I quickly obeyed this order.

"Sherlock there is something I would like to talk about," The other man said.

"Yes, sure, What is it?" Sherlock replied. He had butterflies in his stomach. Even just talking to John made him feel all weak in the knees.

"Okay, so I think I have feelings for you, Sherlock. And I wouldn't be saying all this if I didn't think that this was important. I want to know if you like me. I probably ruined-" John was suddenly cut off by Sherlock's lips pressing against his with bruising force. Sherlock's tongue licked Johns lips, looking for entry into his both. John obeyed and deepened the kiss.

"Damn, I love kissing John. His lips are just so different than anyones I know."

"John, You shouldn't want to be in a relationship. I have a bad past and I-" Now sherlock was cut off by a kiss from John. After he pulled off Sherlock this amazing man replied.

"Sherlock, I don't care. I love you." The man Who just kissed Sherlock replied.

"I love you too," Replied Sherlock before going back to kissing John.

X


	7. Chapter 7: John (next morning)

Chapter 7: John

(Next morning)

The conversation with Sherlock last night went better than I had planned. "His lips are the most amazing thing I've ever experienced, nothing like kissing a woman at all. The touch of his lips on mine was electric." My thought was interrupted by a knock on my door. It was Sherlock. He seemed very excited to see me. He walked right up to my bedside and put his long skeleton fingers on my cheeks and came down and planted a everlasting kiss on my dry lips.

"You can tell he has the fingers of a violinist" John glanced at the clock at saw it was 2 in the morning. Why was Sherlock up?

"Sherlock? What are you doing?" John asked Sherlock softly.

"I.. I couldn't sleep. I needed to see you. And my bed is cold," Sherlock smiled when he said the last part. John didn't hesitate to let Sherlock in.

Sherlock wrapped his long arms around John. "Well this is nice," John thought to himself. He moved in closer to the detective and snuggled in. Sherlock kissed the back of John's neck. They soon both fell asleep in each others arm. John has never slept this well since the war.

A month or so passed and their relationship was still a secret. As Sherlock became more famous he could see the stress on his face. He noticed in the past week or so Sherlock has been more distant. He started going out for long periods of time. Staying in his room all day. John just chalked it up to stress. John knew his past history of drugs... "NO. Sherlock is NOT doing drugs again. He is just stressed. But... NO John, no."

Sherlock walked through to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. "this is my chance," thought John.

"Sherlock? Are you okay?" John inquired.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm perfectly fine John. Why?" Sherlock said, sounding distracted.

"You don't seem okay. You seem-" John was interrupted by Sherlock.

"I said I'm FINE!" Sherlock shouted before going into his room and slamming the door. Blocking out John.

"Okay now I'm worried." After about an hour Sherlock came out of his room and kissed John on the forehead.

"I'm sorry John. I guess all this stress and fame is getting to me." Sherlock softly apologized to John.

"It's okay Sherlock. I understand." John said.

Sherlock grabbed John's hand and led him to the bedroom. John had butterflies rising in his stomach. Sherlock led him to the bed and sat down. He patted the bed next to him, inviting John to join him. He didn't hesitate. They began to kiss. Deeply. "God this feels so good" John thought. Sherlock smiled. ""oh god i said that aloud didn't I?"

"Good to know you like it," Sherlock said before kissing him again. "Shall we move farther?"

"Oh god yes." replied John.

X


	8. Chapter 8: Loving You

Chapter 8: Loving You

Sherlock slowly started to unbutton his trousers and John quickly removed his. John wanted this badly, no, he needed this badly. As John was taking off his button up Sherlock started to stroke his half hard cock. Which quickly became completely hard. This sent John swirling. "Oh fuck this is so fucking amazingly" Then Sherlock put his lips to the tip of John's cock and started to suck deeply. John let out a loud moan and Sherlock took that to continue. John put his fingers in Sherlocks black bouncy curls and grabbed ahold of a few locks.

Sherlock moaned with passion. His beautiful lips covering the head of Johns cock. John loved every second of this passion.

"Sherlock stop. I'm too close." John spoke quickly, excited to give Sherlock a taste of his own medicine.

John quickly flipped Sherlock onto his back and pressed his body against his. John could feel each others hardness. They moaned in pleasure as they slowly rubbed together. Anything to create friction between the two hard cocks. Sherlock kissed and softly bit Johns neck. He gripped Johns back with the hands of a violinist. His expert fingers tracing John's spine and lower back. John went faster. He was so desperate to go over the edge of ecstasy.

"No John, hold on." Sherlock spoke softly into his neck. John quickly obeyed and got off of Sherlock. Only to start kissing him all over.

John started by kissing Sherlock's neck. Then worked his way down to his chest. He grabbed the base of Sherlock's cock and stroked upward a few times before he took it into his mouth. John sucked deeply. He put Sherlock's cock in his mouth to the base. Sherlock hitched his hips upward involuntarily, causing John to gag.

"Sorry John," Sherlock murmured before moaning deeply. John smiled as he went in deeper.

"Oh god John, I'm so close." Sherlock said pleadingly. He wanted to come so bad. John grabbed his cock and started stroking fast while his tongue flicked over the head of Sherlock's cock.

Sherlock came in a shuddering orgasm. His muscles clenched and he arched his back. John took it all over his chest. Just the sight of John's lover moaning and tensing underneath him made John fall over the edge of ecstasy. John let go all over Sherlock's chest. Both were left breathing heavily after having the best sex of their lives. John and Sherlock fell asleep. Still intertwined in each other. They both slept the best they had in a really long time.


End file.
